the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Jabina
Jabina'' ('''J'/oy, F/'ab'/ian, and N/'ina') is the love triangle between Joy Mercer, Fabian Rutter, and Nina Martin. Although not much of this triangle is seen in Season 1Season 1, it is seen excessively in Season 2when Joy continually tries to get between Fabian and Nina. Although Joy likes Fabian, Fabian tells her and Amber throughout the series that he had feelings for Nina, he has, and he always will, and he is not going to give up on her even if they won't get back together. Season 2 Hints House of Hello / House of Dolls *Joy doesn't look at Nina when she comes in the room. *Joy looked at Fabian and how he smiled at Nina. *Nina looks weirdly at Joy when she sits next to Fabian. *Joy looks hurt and angry when Nina asked her to move, so she can sit next to Fabian. *Joy said that Nina took away her room and her Fabian. *Joy and Nina argue about which picture would look better for Fabian's profile picture. *Fabian chose the picture that Nina chose and Joy got mad and told Patricia to tell Fabian that he should choose her picture instead. House of Rivals / House of Faces *Both Joy and Fabian volunteer to help with the bid, Nina then later volunteers due to her jealousy. *Joy raises her hand right after Fabian and Nina tries to raise her hand as well. *Joy tells Amber and Nina, in the bathroom that she and Fabian are going to be working with each other, which makes Nina angry. *Fabian is torn between walking to school with Nina or with Joy, and ends up walk to school with both of them. *Nina looks jealous when Joy says "We make a good team, don't we Fabes. Must be all the stuff we have in common." *Joy tries to get Nina out of the bidding team, but fails to do so. *Joy looks up at Fabian and Nina when they are talking in the library. House of Myths / House of Nightmares *Nina looks really jealous when Joy and Fabian walk in looking all happy. *Nina wants to plan a date, but Fabian can't because he's working with Joy that night. *Afterwards, Nina told Amber about Fabian and Joy and she said she felt so frustrated. *When Fabian was dreaming he was whispering and saying, "I can't Joy, I'm going on a date with Nina." House of Combination / House of Heartbreak *Joy looks shocked when she realizes Fabian and Nina broke up. *Then Joy says "No more Fabina, maybe there's hope for Jabian yet." House of Collections / House of Speculation *Fabian puts his hands on Joy's shoulder and smiles. *Fabian hugs Joy thanking her for helping him find the mosaic. *Nina looks shocked and jealous. *Joy and Fabian searched for the mosaic together. House of Sabotage / House of Nine Lives *Nina convinces Fabian to flirt with Joy to make her stop the publish of the evidence of Senkhara existing from Mara and Eddie. *Fabian goes to Joy's room and tries to convince her that she should turn down the Ghost Hunt evidence. *During their conversation, Nina is eavesdropping. *Joy says she will if he will kiss her. *Nina looks unhappy when she says this and Fabian almost does so. *Fabian says he can't because he is still not over Nina. *Joy is heartbroken at his response, but says she will take down the piece for him. *Nina smiles at this and does her "victory dance", but rushes back to her room before Fabian can come out. *Joy was crying, but just responded and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm Joy." Videos thumb|300px|right Category:Pairings Category:Tri-Pairings Category:Minor Pairings